kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted Dominion (KH:SoE)
Enchanted Dominion is a world visited by Anthony DiNotte, Lily Marina, and Alexis LaReine. It is much the same as its appearance in Birth by Sleep, except for the Forbidden Mountain, which has become overgrown with black thorn vines and red flesh-eating roses. Story This is the eighth world visited by Lily, the ninth world visited by Alex, and the tenth world visited by Anthony. While Lily is here, she meets with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather; they enlist her help in investigating the Forbidden Mountain, but are called elsewhere once they've reached the Throne Room. In the Throne Room, Lily is attacked by Cleo. When Alex first shows up on this world, she finds herself in the Castle Foyer. Making her way to the Audience Chamber, she meets with Princess Aurora and Prince Philip, who ask her to investigate a mysterious presence out in the forest. Upon reaching the Waterside area, she is attacked by the Wicked Witch, a powerful Heartless which was spawned by the presence of Maleficent's spirit. Finally, when Anthony comes to visit, he just misses Alex when he comes upon Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather in the Waterside area. They ask him to help them cleanse the Forbidden Mountain of all Maleficent's evil thorn vines, and he follows them. In the Hall, he is confronted by Cleo, who reveals that Maleficent has been aiding her the whole time since she was created. Anthony defeats her with the help of the three fairies, but both Cleo and Maleficent escape not too much worse for wear. Cleo states that he's ready for their final showdown, and instructs him to meet her at his homeworld, Spellbound Ascension (though he instead makes a brief stop at the Keyblader's Library following Lily's light), while Maleficent vows that she hasn't even begun to fight. Areas *'Forbidden Mountain: Trail' - The craggy path leading up to Maleficent's castle. It is bordered on both sides by a near-bottomless chasm. *'Forbidden Mountain: Gates' - The area outside the Throne Room, where some of Maleficent's goons still hang around. Flesh-eating roses and vines of black thorns grow untamed all over the walls. *'Forbidden Mountain: Throne Room' - The ruined chamber which holds Maleficent's Throne. It is circular and has a sunken area for burning a bonfire. *'Forbidden Mountain: Hall' - A cyclopean hall with magical floors which cause walls to grow when you approach various areas. Portals are located around the room to navigate it more easily. *'Waterside' - An area beside a serene body of water. A trail leads off towards the Forbidden Mountain. *'Castle Foyer' - A room just inside the castle decorated with tapestries and portraits. *'Audience Chamber' - A large hall used for entertaining various amounts of guests and courtiers. The thrones of the King and Queen are located opposite its entrance. Enemies Enemies in bold are bosses. Heartless *Shadow *White Classical *Purple Goth *Hook Bat *Soldier *Yellow Opera *Red Nocturne *'Wicked Witch' Unversed *Flood *Scrapper *Red Hot Chili *Yellow Mustard *Archraven *Bruiser *'Cleo (Boss)' Category:Non-Canon Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity